Pokémon World Tournament
}} The Pokémon World Tournament (Japanese: ポケモンワールドトーナメント Pokémon World Tournament), also known as the PWT, is a facility in Unova in . It is located to the south of Driftveil City, where the Cold Storage used to be in . It is also connected to the Relic Passage and contains a harbor where one ship is perpetually docked. Prominent Trainers from previous games gather here to participate in battles in an eight-person . Single Battles, Double Battles, Triple Battles, and Rotation Battles are held here. Special Trainers can be downloaded via Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. It also contains the Move Reminder, Move Deleter, and several Move Tutors. It was built by Clay to encourage development in Driftveil City. Tournaments are occasionally shown on television. Tournaments Tournaments (left attendant) Driftveil Unlocked when the Pokémon World Tournament is first visited, this tournament has many Trainers, with eighteen different competitors. All Pokémon are able to battle in this tournament. The first time it is entered, only Hugh, Cheren, and Colress can be battled, exclusively using level 25 Pokémon. The player, however, may battle with Pokémon of higher levels without being reduced. All entries from the second onwards have different Trainers, with the additional restriction of all Pokémon being reduced to level 25. Rental The player will receive rental Pokémon to use during battle. Three rental Pokémon will be chosen out of a choice of six for all opponents. All Pokémon will be at level 50. This is unlocked after the Driftveil Tournament has been won once. Mix The opponents and their teams are the same as the ones from the Driftveil Tournament; however, Pokémon are set to level 50 instead. Additionally, Trainers will choose one Pokémon from each other's teams to be swapped before battle. All Pokémon are able to battle in this tournament. This is unlocked after the Driftveil Tournament has been won once. Download :"Download Tournament is a tournament that you can download from the black PC next to me. The rules are different for each tournament. Please check the detailed rules before participating. The winner will be rewarded with a little more BP than usual. Good luck!" Several tournaments can only be downloaded via Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. Only data for three download tournaments can be saved at a time. Since May 20, 2014, due to the closure of Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection, tournaments can no longer be downloaded. Specialty tournaments (right attendant) Unova Leaders The opponents consist of Gym Leaders from the Unova region, along with Bianca and former Gym Leaders Cilan, Chili, Cress, Lenora, and Brycen. All Pokémon are able to battle in this tournament. This is unlocked after entering the Hall of Fame. Kanto Leaders The opponents consist of Gym Leaders from the Kanto region. This is unlocked after winning the Unova Leaders Tournament once. Johto Leaders The opponents consist of Gym Leaders from the Johto region. This is unlocked after winning the Unova Leaders Tournament once. Hoenn Leaders The opponents consist of Gym Leaders from the Hoenn region. This is unlocked after winning the Unova Leaders Tournament once. Sinnoh Leaders The opponents consist of Gym Leaders from the Sinnoh region. This is unlocked after winning the Unova Leaders Tournament once. World Leaders The opponents consist of Gym Leaders from all five regions, along with Bianca and former Gym Leaders Cilan, Chili, Cress, Lenora, and Brycen. This is unlocked after winning the Unova, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh Leaders Tournaments. Champions The opponents consist of Pokémon Champions from all five regions. This is unlocked after winning the World Leaders Tournament 10 times. Rental Master The rules are the same as those of the Rental Tournament, except all rental Pokémon will be fully evolved, with the exception of . Opponents will consist of those of the World Leaders tournament, but their rental Pokémon will vary regardless of the Trainer. This is unlocked after winning the Driftveil, Rental, Unova Leaders, Kanto Leaders, Johto Leaders, Hoenn Leaders, and Sinnoh Leaders Tournaments once. Mix Master The rules are the same as those of the Mix Tournament, except that Pokémon of the same species are not allowed, Soul Dew and Sky Drop are banned, and the Pokémon listed below are banned. Opponents consist of only Gym Leaders from Black 2 and White 2 and Bianca, and they will use the same teams from the World Leaders tournament. This is unlocked after winning the Driftveil, Mix, Unova Leaders, Kanto Leaders, Johto Leaders, Hoenn Leaders, and Sinnoh Leaders Tournaments once. Type Expert These battles focus on a specific type, which both the player and opponents must exclusively use. This is unlocked after winning the Driftveil, Unova Leaders, Kanto Leaders, Johto Leaders, Hoenn Leaders, and Sinnoh Leaders Tournaments once. Notable participants The Mix and Rental Tournaments share their participants with the later visits to Driftveil Tournament, the Rental Master Tournament shares its participants with the World Leaders Tournament, and the Mix Master Tournament shares its participants with the Unova Leaders Tournament. Banned Pokémon While explicitly stated in the rules of various tournaments that "Legendary or mythical Pokémon may not participate", not all Legendary Pokémon are prohibited from participating. The following Pokémon, along with their respective alternate forms, are not allowed in any of the tournaments except where noted above: Battle Points Battle Points will be awarded for winning a tournament. If the player loses, a shard will be given as a consolation prize. Battle Points vary depending on the tournament and performance. Exchange Service Corner | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Items Exterior southeast of the fountain|B2=yes|W2=yes}} Interior Layout In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Pokémon World Tournament first appeared in Colress Machine. After exiting the Relic Passage, arrived at the PWT building's construction site in his search of a mysterious cold air emanating from the abandoned Cold Storage. There, he found Zinzolin lying unconscious in front of the Cold Storage after being defeated by Colress. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring the Pokémon World Tournament in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Water|enset=Plasma Freeze|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=20/116|jpset=Thunder Knuckle|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=009/051}} Trivia * Iris is the only character to have been at the time of the release of Black 2 and White 2 to be absent from the tournament, and one of only two Gym Leaders to be absent from it, the other being Koga. ** Also, though and Wallace have both been Gym Leaders, they do not take part in a Leader Tournament, instead taking part in the Champions Tournament. * Bianca is the only participant of Unova Leaders and World Leaders who is not a Gym Leader. * All Gym Leaders use Pokémon with 20 individual values in each stat; Champions use Pokémon with 25 individual values * All rental Pokémon in the Pokémon World Tournament have an ID number of 41122 and 20 individual values in each stat. * The Champions Tournament is the only tournament that does not play the track ＰＷＴ決勝戦！ PWT Final Battle! during its final match, playing the battle theme of the respective Champion instead. * Unlike other battle facilities, such as the Battle Frontier and Battle Subway, the Pokémon World Tournament is not streak-based, nor does it force the player to save their game at any point before, during, or after their challenge. * It is explicitly stated that the world's best Trainers gather at the Pokémon World Tournament; however, no members of any Elite Four appear except Lance (who has also been a ). * The in-game maps show the Pokémon World Tournament facility to be on the mainland of Unova. However, the facility is actually on an island. * If a Pokémon caught in the Cold Storage is traded to Black 2 or White 2, its status screen will say it was caught at the "PWT". In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=小精靈世界錦標賽 |zh_cmn=神奇寶貝世界錦標賽 |de=Pokémon World Tournament |fr=Pokémon World Tournament |it=Pokémon World Tournament |ko=포켓몬월드토너먼트 Pokémon World Tournament |es=Pokémon World Tournament }} * Category:Black 2 and White 2 locations Category:Battle facilities de:Pokémon World Tournament es:Pokémon World Tournament fr:Pokémon World Tournament it:Pokémon World Tournament ja:PWT zh:宝可梦世界锦标赛